Locked Up Close
by Nikolaistanford
Summary: Hermione and Draco are put in the same room together after Dumbledore decides to put the heads together. Rated M for language and content.
Locked Up Close By Nikolaistanford

Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry potter.

Hermione was smiling as she got out of the Weasley's car. It had been almost a year since she had been to the Burrow.

"Ow Harry, watch where you're going!" Ron said as he bumped into Harry

"Ronald! Be polite to Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, "Or I will make you De-Gnome the yard by yourself!"

"Yes Mum" Ron said as he got his bag out of the trunk. Hermione just laughed and proceeded to grab her bag and head to the Burrow.

Hermione was visiting the Burrow over Summer vacation and had been looking forward to going back to Hogwarts for her 7th year. After Voldemort rising again, she had been doing nothing but studying about Dark magic and Voldemort's Horcuxes. So it was a nice break when she got the invitation to come out to the Burrow.

Draco was pissed as he walked down the hall to his room. Once he got there he slammed his fist in the wall, feeling the wall break under his fist made him feel a little better. He quickly repaired the wall with magic and sat down on his bed.

"Draco" his mother yelled from the kitchen, "What was that bang I just heard?"

"Nothing Mum" Now that Voldemort was back, his house had turned into a meeting place for the Death Eaters. And Bellatrix was constantly making sly comments about how he was not beating Granger, the Mudblood, in grades. All of that put together was really pissing him off. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts so he could hang out with his friends and fuck with the Golden goody good trio of Gryffindor.

It had been a couple weeks since Hermione had arrived at the Burrow and she was enjoying her time with Harry and Ron. Even though she could not play Quidditch she enjoyed watching Harry and the Weasley's play the game in the backyard. It couldn't last forever though, in two weeks time she would be going back to Hogwarts and then it would be back to the books and studying Horcruxes. As she walked into the house to grab some leftovers to bring to her room she heard Harry and Ron whispering and she quietly snuck over to where she heard the voices coming from.

"So we're going to leave the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Yes, we leave after everyone has gone to sleep and and is in bed."

"What about Hermione are we going to tell her?"

"No, Ron whatever you do do not mention this to her. I don't want her to be in harm's way, and neither do you."

"That's true, but what if she finds out?"

"She won't."

Once she was sure they had gone she an upstairs and started crying. How could they do this to her, they knew she didn't care about being in danger. And Ron, her boyfriend, even would lie to her.

Three weeks later

Draco silently walked through to Platform 9¾. As he walked onto the train he passed Blaise, he gave a slight nod of recognition and continued onto the train. He sat next to Pansy Parkinson in one of the sections of the train.

"Hi Drakey." she said, leaning into him.

"Pansy." he said pushing her off him

"Oh come on Draco don't be like that. Just pretend to be nice for once, please." she said giving him a pouty face. "Pansy you know that I have absolutely no intention of being nice to anyone, it is just not who I am. You should know this by now." Pansy seemed stunned by thee comment and moved to the other bench on the opposite side of him. She didn't say anything anything for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

Hermione's ride to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful. Once she arrived at Hogwarts she got off the train and walked with all of the other students to the entrance to the giant building. It just wasn't the same without Harry and Ron she thought to herself.

As they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the at the Gryffindor table Dumbledore stood up and started speaking, "Everyone please listen up, I understand that this year is going to be hard with Voldemort at his strongest but we all need get through the year safely." Hermione found this hard to believe because Harry and Ron had left the night of Bill's wedding.

"The new Head Boy and Girl are… Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Hermione was shocked, she honestly didn't believe that she would be picked even though it was quite obvious to other people. Not only that but Malfoy was Head Boy! This year was going to be harder than she thought. As if to add to her stress Dumbledore got up once more, "This year the Head Boy and Girl will be sharing a dorm.

What! She started to feel sick. How was she supposed to deal with sharing a dorm with Malfoy!

The moment he heard that old crackhead say that he would be sharing a dorm with the Mudblood Malfoy nearly passed out. He faintly heard Blaise laughing in the background.

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger, "You find this funny?"

"Yeah" Blaise said still laughing.

Draco stood up, pivoted and walked out of the Great Hall. He couldn't believe the nerve of that old fuckhead. They were already at each others throats as it was, now they were going to murder each other for sure.


End file.
